The present invention relates in general to holding documents for hands-free viewing and pertains, more particularly, to a document holder for holding a map, trail guide, schematic or some other document for viewing by the wearer during activities which do not allow continual use of the hands. The document holder of this invention is an improvement over the conventional detachable enclosures.
With the conventional holders it is generally necessary to connect a strap arrangement to secure a document holder to an arm or leg of the wearer. The straps are typically attached to the respective document holder and are then secured to attach the document holder. Another drawback associated with the conventional document holders is that straps generally require finger manipulation to attach and remove the straps to the arm or leg, difficult task to accomplish while wearing gloves.